Aomine Birthday Tribute
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Sucky title, but I wrote this quickly. Anyways, it's about people celebrating Aomine's birthday, but Aomine is against celebrating it! Why? WARNING: A BIT ANSTY! Rated T for reasons.


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Aomine's Special Day (since I can't think of a better title)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAI-CHAN!" a shrill voice screamed as a pink-haired woman barged into her childhood friend's room.

"Shut up, Satsuki," Aomine Daiki said back without missing a beat, his head covered by a pillow. It was like this every day, every week, every month, every year. He was used to it by now even on his own birthday.

"Dai-chan, it's your birthday! Can't you be a bit more excited?!" Momoi Satsuki said while pouting. She knew that she barged into his room, on the rooftop, almost all of his hiding spots just to drag him to class, but it was his birthday! He should be celebrating it!

"I'll be excited if you just let me sleep," he replied.

"Aomine-kun, you really should get out of bed," a different voice drifted into the conversation.

Aomine threw his pillow out of instinct because of fear, and Kuroko Tetsuya skillfully dodged it. He was used to dodging things being thrown because he scared everybody with his low presence.

"WHAT THE HELL, TETSU?!" Aomine screamed.

"Good morning to you to, Aomine-kun."

"WHY ARE YOU FREAKING HERE?!"

"It _is_ your birthday, Aomine-kun. Everybody came to celebrate."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'everybody'?" Aomine said, his voice softened by confusion.

"Everybody from Touou is here along with Ki-chan, Muk-kun, Midorin, Akashi-kun, and even Kagamin came!" Momoi chirped.

Of course, what everybody is oblivious to is that Kagami was dragged there by Kuroko because Momoi organized this little get-together on the same day that Kagami and Kuroko planned to hang out and play basketball together in a brotherly fashion (although there are obvious undertones in their 'brotherly' relationship).

Going back to Aomine, he groaned at the fact that they want to celebrate his birth, but got up anyways. If Akashi even decided to turn up, then he really should go to wherever they were.

Momoi and Kuroko respectfully got out of his room to let him change. After he came out, they all went to the living room, where by some miracle the Generation of Miracles **(A/N: Pun was accidentally formed, but it is now completely intended)** and Touou aren't destroying his house. They are actually sitting in the room in an orderly fashion. Although Aomine thinks that the scary kitchen knife that Akashi is holding has something to do with it...

"Wait... What the hell are you doing with one of my kitchen knives, Akashi?" Aomine said, quivering on the inside at the sharp object that his former captain was holding.

"They were going to be fighting, so I came here earlier than what we had agreed upon and borrowed one of you're knives," Akashi answered bluntly as he ran his fingers on the side of the blade.

Aomine sweatdropped. Even after middle school, he still has to put up with crazy shit.

"Well, now what are we gonna do?" Aomine said.

"Well, we thought that we were going to go to the street courts around and play basketball there!" Kise said cheerfully.

Aomine sighed. "Whatever."

He walked back to his room and came back out with a worn-out but workable basketball. He got his basketball shoes on and walked out of the door, not caring if the party was going to follow him or not. They all exchanged looks at his dismissive attitude, but followed him.

Once they got to the courts, they played several mini games. One of them was the Generation of Miracles versus the non-Miracle players. Needless to say, the GoM destroyed the other team. Then they played a game with the GoM minus Kuroko but plus Kagami versus Touou plus Kuroko. It was interesting, to say the least. The final game was with just all of them splitting up into two teams. It was mainly centered around the fact that Kagami, Kuroko, and Aomine worked together so flawlessly it made bystanders who decided to watch the game gape.

After the third and final game, Aomine said, "I'm gonna go back home."

"Wait, Aominecchi-" Kise began, but Aomine interrupted him. "I don't care."

"Daiki," Akashi said warningly, but Aomine was that set on going back home. "Thanks for the games."

"Aomine-kun, did you not like the celebration?" Kuroko asked straightforwardly.

Aomine paused. He faced his former shadow and said, "I liked the games, but I'd rather not call it a celebration." With that sentence, he turned around and walked away.

"Dai-chan..." Momoi said as she watched her childhood friend walk away from the courts.

Akashi actually had a murderous look in his eyes because nobody should even think of defying him, but Aomine just freaking ignored him. _HIM._ _The freaking_ **_emperor__._**Aomine will have to have extreme luck in order to get out of his punishment with his life...

His train of thought was stopped when Momoi said, "I guess everyone can go home now..."

Everybody protested, but Momoi was more stubborn than them. She managed to send Touou away, but not the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami (mainly since Kuroko forced Kagami to stay there).

"What's up with Mine-chin?" Murasakibara asked around some chips.

"Did he not like the party-ssu?" Kise asked.

Momoi sighed. "It's not that..."

"Then what is it? Because I want a reason as to why he wasted my time," Midorima asked, being his usual tsundere self.

The pinkette bit her lip. On one hand, it was Dai-chan's secret, but on the other hand, the Generation of Miracles have every right to know..."

"If you're not going to tell them, then I will," a familiar, rough voice broke into the conversation.

"Dai-chan/Aomine/Aomine-kun/Daiki/Aominecchi/Mine- chin?" seven voices said simultaneously and respectively.

Aomine ignored their surprised exclamations and began his story. "Long story short, my mom died giving birth to me and my dad blamed me for it. He abused me verbally and physically, even more so on my birthday. Made me feel like shit and wishing that I wasn't born. He was caught a day or two before I was enrolling into Teikou Middle School. My aunt, who was supporting my education and such got custody over me, blah blah blah, a ton of legal shit later and by ass of a father was put into jail and my aunt got custody over me. My aunt tried to make me celebrate my birthday, but..."

He paused for a long while and then continued, "I always thought that pain was associated with everyday. Especially with my birthday. It's not easy getting over the fact that I won't wake up and not expect a kick in the stomach or a slap in the face or being thrown across the room once I got downstairs. It's not easy getting the fact that I can celebrate my birthday like normal kids."

Even though he started as though he didn't care it, he ended emotionally. Not overly emotional complete with tears and everything like Kise, but he had a slight mask of pain on his face.

Everybody was affected. Kagami, who thought that he should't have known about that fact about Aomine's life, was shocked over the fact that his rival went through that. Midorima and Murasakibara was shocked and pained that their teammate had to suffer. Akashi knew that something was happening with Aomine, but he wouldn't have thought that it would be abuse. Momoi still had a pained expression on her face even though she was there when he had to go through that rough time. Kise was especially affected, but Kuroko was the most affected. His former light, his best friend, suffered through something much worse than being bored with basketball. It's not fun learning something like that about a person that you were close to and respected for all of them.

Aomine recovered first, and said, "How about we play more basketball?"

The Generation of Miracles were startled out of their thoughts by his suggestion. They finally registered the sentence and all slowly smiled.

At that exact moment, without realizing it, they made a promise to help Aomine get over his horrible childhood.

**I do not know why, but I decided to write something depressing.**

**Okay, I completely forgot that it was Aomine's birthday! I only remembered when I refreshed the Kuroko no Basuke page and saw a bunch of fanfics dedicated to him, and I'm all like "Oh crap" so I wrote this story that turned out to me really angsty and now I'm just rambling, so I'm going to stop.**

**Anyways, please review and try not to scream at me too much, okay?!**


End file.
